SYOT: 30TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES
by StayingHopefulx
Summary: This is a SYOT. Please, please submit a tribute. All of the information is on my profile. I will be updating every day.
1. Chapter 1

**_SYOT: THE 30TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES_**

"Mr Crane, how lovely to see you. How is your wife and new born son, Seneca Crane Junior?" I asked, a cruel smile playing on my lips.

He gulped nervously, knowing the power I had over him and his family, and what I could do to them if he stepped out of line.

"Very good, thank you, Sir. Peacekeeper James told me that you wanted to see me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes, I wanted to have a chat with you about the upcoming games. Have you had any ideas for the arena?" I inquire, leaning forward expectantly.

This seems to relax him a bit.

"Yes Sir, I have been working hard on this, because obviously this year is three decades since the start of the Hunger Games, and I have come up with lots of new mutts and I've come up with an arena which I'm sure you'll love!" he gushes, waving around a heavy looking folder, which I'm guessing is full of ideas.

"Yes, well, I'll be the judge of that." I mumble, holding my hand out expectantly.

He places the folder in my hand like it is some expensive jewel, or something. I grasp hold of it and pull it towards me effortlessly. I flick through the book slowly, taking care to absorb each page. I finally get to the last section, the arena. I look up and see Seneca Crane waiting with baited breath, praying that I'll like it. I decide to keep him waiting, and deliberately turn the page very slowly. There I am hit with the greatest idea ever.

Slowly I look up and meet his earnest gaze.

"I like it. I like it a lot." I murmer.

**_A/N hey, thank you for checking out my SYOT. Please look on my profile for all the details for entering a tribute! Please, please enter a tribute! I will try and update every day, depending on whether I get the tributes I need or not. Thanks again for reading! x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_SYOT: THE 30TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES_**

District One Female Reaping:

"Pi rounded to fifteen decimal places is 3.141592653589793" I recited to my Father, who was testing me.

"Good. The Capitol of Namibia is...?" he responded.

"Windhoek." I responded, without even having to think about it.

"Brilliant. Okay, go and get some breakfast, and then get ready for the Reaping." he answered briskly, packing all my college papers into his briefcase.

I smile and clamber down from the chair in my Father's study, and head to the kitchen to help my Mother lay the table. You might think it's weird, but I'm a very intelligent twelve year old, a lot of people even go as far as to call me a child prodigy. This is because when I was six, I developed a photogenic memory, which means that anything I see/read, I will remember instantly, causing me to get 100% in everything I do at school. I'm top of the class. It's a gift and a curse, I suppose. My Father is very strict because we are Asian Filipina, and we wants best for us, so he pushes me to do my best. As well as school, he trains me for an hour every morning and an hour every night to do better, and I am doing college work at the moment. He is hoping to soon get me a job a scientist, so I can start earning an income for the family. My dream is to be a Capitol scientist. Or win the lottery.

I stroll into the kitchen where Mother is boiling the porridge over the hob. I smile and get the bowls out to lay the table.

"Bonjour Maman, Cava?" I ask.

"Bonjour Lynn. Cava bien merci, et toi, cava?"

"Comme ci comme ca, merci. Maman, est Brynn jusq'a encore?"

"No, j'ai essaye de la reveiller, mais elle ne me leverai pas."

"Bien, je vais aller chercher maintenant." I respond, putting the last bowl down in my twin sisters place, before heading upstairs to wake her.

Every morning I communicate with my Mother in one of the five languages I am fluent in. These are French, Japanese, Tagalog, Spanish and English. This morning I chose French, just because I haven't used it in a while.

I head upstairs to force my twin sister, Brynn out of bed. We don't get along at all. She is your typical dumb blonde. She is head cheerleader of our school squad, and is a proper bitch to all the unpopular kids. She is obsessed with clothes, make-up and this little coffee shop in the square called Starbucks. Her and all her clique hang around there after practice.

"C'mon Brynn, you gotta get up. It's reaping day." I hiss as I barge into her bedroom.

"Fuck off, stupid cow." she hisses back menacingly.

This doesn't even faze me.

"Oh, I'm the stupid one. At least I can spell my own name." I retort.

"I can spell my own name!" she snarls in response.

"Well done, you can now spell at a first grade level!" I cheer sarcastically, giving her a little round of applause.

"Oh, shove off why don't you. Tell Mum and Dad I'll be down in a minute." she groans, swinging her legs out of bed and getting up.

I snort in response and leave her room and head back downstairs for breakfast.

"Were you arguing with your sister again?" my Father asked impatiently.

"It's not my fault she's such a cow." I retort.

"And it's not my fault she's such a pig. Oh wait, that's an insult to pigs." My sister replies as she waltzes into the kitchen, smirking.

"Why you little-"

"Girls that is enough!" Father yells, slamming his hand on the mahogany table, "I will not have you using profanities and name calling in my house!"

I storm past and take my place at the table next to Mother. I eat quickly, so I can get the bathroom before Brynn, because I know she'll take ages. I look at her, and see that she is also trying to eat quickly, in order to get the bathroom first, just to annoy me.

"Oh, Brynn, as Lynn helped lay the table this morning, and had training, you can do the washing up after breakfast.

I smirk as she groans in response, but neither of us say anything in fear of upsetting our Father again. I purposely eat my breakfast a bit slower though, just to piss her off some more.

When I have finished, I thank my Mother for breakfast, pass my bowl to Brynn, and go upstairs. I go into the bathroom and start running the bath. Then I go into my room and grab two towels, one for my hair and one to dry myself with. I pile all this up on my bed with my wash bag and bathrobe. Then, I sit down at my desk and quickly finish Diamond Martinez' homework. Diamond is a year thirteen student at my school, so six years older than me. She, along with a lot of other older kids, pay me a good price to do their homework for them. I don't mind though, they're my friends.

When I hear footsteps on the stairs, I grab my stuff and sprint to the bathroom. I shove Brynn out of the way and burst in first, slamming the door firmly in her face, laughing to myself. I hear her scream in anger, and thump the door angrily before storming off to her room. Usually I would take a really long bath to annoy her, but I have to be at the Reaping in the square in just over a hour.

I quickly was my hair and body until I smell of lavender. This is one of the great advantages of living in district one, we are the richest district, so we can afford luxuries such as lavender shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I clamber out of the bath, leaving the water in for Brynn, and then dry myself until my fair skin is all smooth and silky. Then, I pull my underwear on and wrap my bathrobe around me tightly, before grabbing my stuff and heading to my bedroom. I go in and sit down. Firstly, I unwrap the towel from my head and dry my hair until it is all soft and fluffy. Then I comb it until it goes silky and cascades in waves down my back. Looking in the mirror, I smile, satisfied with my appearance so far. Because I have quiet fair skin and sparkling green eyes, I don't usually bother with makeup, but just for today, I add a slick of mascara, just in case I get reaped. Finally I pull on my reaping dress and shoes. Satisfied with my opinion, I grab my bag with Diamond's finished homework and head out of the door.

I walk to the square and scan the crowd for her. I find her quickly because I know every corner of the square off by heart. I give her the completed homework, which in exchange she gives me £2.00. I then go and sign in, and stand in my designated area for my age and gender. Since I am twelve years old, I am right in the front row. I stand round by myself waiting for our stupid escort to clatter onto the stage in whatever ridiculous outfit she is wearing this year.

"Good morning district one!" she squeals in her silly Capitol accent.

"Lady's first!"

Slowly, she places her chubby hand into the bowl and pulls out two slips. She smiles slyly, and puts the one closest to her back. I hold my breathe.

"Lynn Markwood" she calls out.

Shit. I slowly make my way to the stage, trying to calculate the chances of e being picked. Quite remote to be honest. Ah, do you know what fuck it. What's done is done. I'm gonna win this thing.

**_A/N hey, thank you to JustAWriter for Lynn. Please review and let me know what you thought of her! This syot is still open, so please check out my profile for the form and tribute availability, and then PM the completed form! Thanks again :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_SYOT: THE 30TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES_**

District One Male Reaping:

_I sat there on my throne, in all my wonderful, colourful robes, with a golden crown perched on my head. I am surrounded by hundreds of girls, all who adore me. All begging for me to date them. All wanting me. _

_I raise my hand and immediately they all stop fighting and shouting._

_"Ladies, ladies," I smirk, "there's plenty of me to go around. And there's plenty of things you can do for me. But first, I need to eliminate you all except for ten girls who can look after me."_

_There's shrieking and more fighting. Again, I quickly raise my hand to silence them._

_"All right, pair up. You will now all fight to the death. The remaining person from each pair will then go on to the second round. Let the battle commence." I yell commandingly._

_Without any hesitation, girls suddenly launch at each other, wielding knives and archery sets which fall out of the sky. I smirk greedily as I watch all of the girls, desperate to be one of my ten, turn on each other, willing to do anything just to get close to me. It feels great. I love being in charge and in command. _

_All of a sudden, they all automatically turn away from each other, the one's on the floor all getting up at the same time, it's almost quite creepy._

_"Woah, what's going on. Carry on fighting." I protest, making a shooing movement with my hand. _

_My mouth falls open in shock as they all ignore me, and carry on advancing towards me, now all of them wielding deadly weapons of some sort. I try to back away, but my feet are firmly glued to the floor. I can do nothing but sit there in shock as they all advance towards me, swinging their knives synchronically. I let out a scream, as the first girl cuts me on my cheek, and then the next girl, and then the next girl._

I open my eyes screaming continuously. I start rocking.

"It was just a dream. Only just a dream." I assure myself.

I look around and see I am surrounded by about twenty smashed beer bottles and my pot of my Magic Soap. I grab one and slip it into my mouth. I breathe in content as the adrenaline rushes through my veins. I jump up with more energy than before and stand up. I look around some more and realise that I'm in the Justice Building again. I must have came here last night, but got too drunk and high and passed out.

I reach up to rub my pounding head, but it's all hot and sticky. I pull my hand away and inspect my hand. Blood. I must of cut my head on the broken glass from the beer bottles whilst I was moving around in my dream. Or hallucination. Whatever you want to call it.

This isn't unusual for me. In fact, it's unusual for me to wake up sober and in my own bed. Going a day without any Magic Soap is even more unusual. I'm allowed to do this though because I consider myself to be District One royalty, because my Mom is from the Capitol. My Father won the 11th Hunger Games when he was 18 and volunteered, and a year later he married his stylist from the games. Then they both came back to District One and lived together. The next year, my Mom gave birth to me and my twin brother Sparkle Sheen, who hates me. He likes to think of himself as something amazing from the Capitol, and not the District One royalty that we are. He thinks I am a mess and an embarrassment to our family name. He's just jealous that I'm more popular than him. The whole of the female population of district one has a crush on me and wants to be my girlfriend.

I stumble towards the door of the Justice Building and push the door open with almighty strength, and it swings wide open and hits the frame with a loud smash. I stumble out into the broad daylight and wince as the sun streams through and blinds me.

"Oh, we seem to have a volunteer." a pink, walking candyfloss asks me.

"Yep, yep. Volunteer. That's me." I slur.

"And what would your name be?" she asks as I stumble over to stand next to a really young girl who looks about twelve, but is staring out defiantly at the district.

"Prince Deluxe Arrend, royalty of District One!" I yell, pumping my fist in the air as the majority of the female section screams my name in appreciation.

**_A/N hey, thank you to TeamGlimmer for Prince Deluxe. Please review and let me know what you thought of him! This syot is still open, so please check out my profile for the form and tribute availability, and then PM the completed form! Thanks again :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_SYOT: THE 30TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES_**

District One Goodbyes

Lynn Markwood

I shake hands doubtfully with my district 'partner'. The boy I'm supposed to look out for in the arena because he's from home. It's an unwritten rule in our district, even though most people want to fight in the games and win, that you don't kill your own district partner, no matter what. But this thing in front of me, he's not even human. He's unshaven, messy, loud, arrogant and a little bit stupid. He's always being tricked into doing something by the other boys, who don't like him. He steals all the girls, that's why.

I am approached by two burley peacekeepers, who grab either of my arms and pull me towards the Justice Building doors which are still wide open from Prince Deluxe's dramatic entrance. I don't know why they bother holding onto me so tightly, I'm not exactly going to run off, am I? I wouldn't even make it two meters without either being dragged back by one of the hundred or so peacekeepers guarding the square, or just shot down.

I let them lead me away through the double doors, and I hear Prince struggling and shouting at them not to touch him, and that he is royalty. Arrogant bastard. He won't last long in the games, one of the other career's will just kill him. We stop outside a large room with a pink door with the words, district one female engraved on the door in little diamonds. District one really don't spare any expenses when it comes to the games.

I step inside and almost want to vomit the amount of pink that's in the room. The room looks like it has about a million pounds worth of stuff in it. It has a soft, fluffy, sickly pink carpet which tickles your feet as you walk through it. It also has strawberry pink walls and two massive pink sofas with big plump pink cushions on each one. I throw myself down onto the nearest sofa and take a deep breath. It's been a really long day.

I sit up straight when I hear the door open. Both my parents walk in and greet me. I'm not surprised to see Brynn is not with them. Stupid cow, probably out with her friends getting their nails done or something, not a seconds thought for her twin sister who could be dead this time in two weeks.

"Lynn, listen because we don't have much time so we have to make this quick. You can do really well. You could win this thing. Yes, you're not as strong as some of the other tributes, but you are more intelligent than any of the others. You have a photographic memory, which means with one look, you'll be able to navigate yourself through that arena blindfolded if it comes to that." my Father tells me quickly.

I nod in understanding.

"And don't worry about that stupid boy who volunteered, he won't win, he's too arrogant. He'll get into the career pack, but they'll dislike him so much due to his arrogance, that he'll be dead in days. He won't even make it past the first day most likely." Mother assures me.

"Yeah I know. I calculated the odds of him surviving using his stupidity, arrogance and strength and the outcome came between the first night and second day. One of the careers will probably kill them in his sleep." I tell them calmly and without hesitating.

My parents nod appreciatively at my quick thinking.

"We'll see you soon, okay?" my Mother says, placing a kiss on both my cheeks.

I say good bye to both my parents and watch them leave, then lay back down on the sofa, just thinking. Waiting to be collected for the train journey.

Prince Deluxe Arrend

I shake hands with the tiny girl, who looks at me with disgusted eyes. I snarl at her. How dare she look at me like that? I am district one royalty! Royalty. Then two peacekeepers seize hold of me and start dragging me off through the double doors back into the Justice Building. Is tart wriggling about, trying to get them off of me.

"Get off of me. How dare you touch me. Don't you know who I am? I am Prince Deluxe Arrend, district one royalty. My Father is victor of the 10th Hunger Games and my Mother is from the Capitol. If you don't let go of me this instance, I can have your execution ordered. Did you hear that-organise your exe-oof!" I shout as they throw me into a rather bland room.

I look around and scoff at the shabby effort to make it look nice. My room is half this size. It has a dark blue walls, all one shade of blue and a simple blue sofa. Nothing like the plush, brown, leather sofas we have at home. I still throw myself onto one of the sofas and lay down. Less than sixty seconds later I hear the door slam open angrily.

"How could you? How could you do this to your poor brother? You knew Sparkle Sheen was planning on volunteering today. He's been waiting for this day for years, ever since he started at the training centre thirteen years ago! Why did you volunteer? You went to training once, maybe twice in the past two years, and even then it was just to impress the girls! You've brought shame on this family. How could you?" My Father yells.

"Can you please stop yelling." I mumble, holding my still pounding head.

"Why? Why did you volunteer for the 30th Hunger Games when you know your brother was planning to?" my Mum asks, more softly than my Father.

"What?" I sit up straight, startled.

"You didn't even know? Unbelievable! You are an embarrassment to this family." he shouts before storming out.

I lay back down on the sofa with a sigh. My Mother hovers around for another moment just looking at me, before placing my favourite crown next to me, then silently leaving.

She is soon replaced by a group of girls, all bickering over who should get to sit next to me on the sofa.

"Hello, ladies." I purr seductively.

"Hey Princey. We brought you some presents." one of them, I think the one called Diamond, or Diamonte, or something like that, says excitedly.

" Why thank you." I purr in response.

I listen to them babble for a bit, just to entertain them. Then I send them on their way, lay down, and try to get some sleep.

**_A/N hey, thank you to TeamGlimmer and JustAWriter167 for Prince Deluxe and Lynn. Please review and let me know what you thought of him! This syot is still open, so please check out my profile for the form and tribute availability, and then PM the completed form! Thanks again :)_**

**_Also, I'd like to respond to two guest reviews, which I can't respond to personally. _**

**_Anonymous: To be honest, I found your review very rude and offensive. I work hard on this story, and so do all the people who create a tribute and submit them. A photogenic memory is when you see something once and can remember it exactly. It is extremely rare but in fact a real thing. So next time, before you send me a rude review, please look something up before you have a go at me, when in fact you were wrong. Also, please do not call me names, it is rude when you don't know me. I am very open to constructive criticism, but not when it was worded like that. If you have anything else you wish to discus on this matter, then please either create an account and message me, or leave a kinder, more constructive and polite review. Thank you._**

**_Curious: Hi, no sorry. In this story, people submit the tributes, and one of the authors submitted Lynn. Sorry :)_**


End file.
